


My girlfriend's brother

by xxayamexx1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Caught, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, bad boyfriend, bad brother, jimin (aoa) is a little brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxayamexx1/pseuds/xxayamexx1
Summary: When Minseok sees those eyes, he can’t resist the temptation.Don’t care if Luhan is his girlfriend’s brother.Don’t care if he is supposedly straight.He is in love with Luhan, and he wants him in his bed and in his life.





	My girlfriend's brother

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english. I'm not a native speaker.

Why is he in that party? Minseok can’t understand why he accepted to be in that fucking party, when he hates this type of social events. In first way, he doesn’t care about rich society, because he belongs to poor society. In the second way, all people in that stupid party have false smiles in their faces always their salute him, and all they look him with superiority.

(Fuck you all… I don’t care about your fucking asses)

But he accepted because his girlfriend wanted that he attends with her, and Minseok didn’t have the heart of say no, when she supplicated with a pout in her mouth. And now, she has disappeared.

“This is fucking perfect…”

With a bad face that he doesn’t occult, Minseok observes all the salon, and all people that have attended in this social event, only because they want pretend that they care about orphans and poor people.

(If all they really care about orphans, they would adopt one)

Fucking hypocrisy. Minseok hates the hypocrisy of rich people and, because of that, he has a lot of problems with Jimin. Even if she is a good girl, with a beautiful body and apparent perfect personality, she has a lot of similarities with that society. For example, she thinks that saying she cares about all the poor children in the world, is sufficient; but, in those three years of relationship, she has never seen the poor side of the city. 

At this point, Minseok starts to consider end the relationship, because he can’t love a girl like that. 

She has forgotten that Minseok pertains to the poor side. 

“Minseok, are you here!” Oh, but if she remembers that she has boyfriend… “Minseok, honey, I want you meet one person.”

“What person?”

“Is my big brother. He would inherit all family fortune, but my stupid big bro preferred to life in the poor side of the city” She laughs, and Minseok roll his eyes. Jimin really doesn’t remember that, three years ago, he lived in that poor side. “C’mon, he wants meet my boyfriend.”

“Ok, c’mon. I want meet him too.” He lies. What can he does? He can’t refuse it.

Jimin grabs his boyfriend hand and drags Minseok around all the rich persons, which see Minseok with a disgusting face. 

(Oh, he is the poor boy…)

(He only loves Jimin for her money.)

(Why is he in this place?)

"Go to hell…" Minseok thinks while Jimin stops her steps in front of a strange boy, who looks Minseok with curiosity in his sparkling eyes. 

When the two boys observe each other, the rest of the people around the party disappears; they are alone, in another universe, where they can be together, and the others don’t judge them. 

The first in talk is the strange boy.

“Hey, my name is Luhan. I’m Jimin’s brother. Nice to meet you.”

Luhan… 

He is so beautiful, and he have a gorgeous name, like him. 

“I… I’m Minseok…” Minseok says, a little agitated, with his heart beating very fast. “Ni… Nice to meet you too, Luhan.”

The tallest one looks Minseok body, passes his tongue on his red lips, and smiles. After, gazes his caramel eyes, which are magnificent and splendid, with a lascivious look.

“So… you are Jimin’s boyfriend.”

Minseok assents.

“Yes. I’m…”

(Why I’m so tense? Is only a guy with a cute face.)

"Jimin" Luhan watch his sister, "Can I be with Minseok tonight? I want know all about him, you know... I'm your brother, and I need control your boyfriend."

Jimin moves his shoulders, looking disinteresting.

"Ok. I believe you two can be good friends. Minseok is poor and you love the poor life." She opines. The two guys do a bad gest with their mouth. "Call me when you both want go to the house. Luhan will be with the family one month, I don't know why."

Luhan roll his sparkling eyes.

"I don't need say to you all my life."

"Ok, I don't care about your life."

When Jimin leaves the place for talk with another girl, who is her friends since they were babies, Minseok sighs.

“You two aren’t the typical brother and sister.” He notes. 

Luhan laughs.

“No, we aren’t.” He confirms. “Mi sister and I don’t have the best relationship. It’s a large story that I don’t want remember now, sorry. Maybe, another time.”

“Ok, don’t worry.” Minseok smiles to Luhan. “Mm… do you want go another place? I don’t like this salon.”

“Ugh, c’mon, I hate it.” He prayed.

Together, the two boys who meet recently, walk to the exterior garden, with a big fountain and a lot of different flowers. They stop near to the fountain and they sit.

"So... I don't want to be a bastard, but... why a boy like you, is in love with a girl like Jimin?

True. Why? Minseok doesn't know.

"Three years ago, I fell in love with a gorgeous girl. Now, I only see an hypocrite girl, like her parents, like her friends and like all this stupid society."

"Don't you love her?"

Minseok observes Luhan with a regret eyes.

"I don't know what I feel for her. Sometimes, I look her and my heart say me I love Jimin. But, sometimes, I listen some things of her mouth about my society, that make me think I really can't love someone like her."

"i understand you." Luhan murmurs with a tremulous voice. "When I was a kid, I made friendship with another boy in my school. My parents wanted that I assisted in a normal school only for pretend they accept that society. I was only a kid, so I didn't care about that things." he continues. "That kid was very poor, so he always weared the two same t-shirts and the two same jeans."

"Oh my god..."

"Yeah..." Luhan laughs without emotion. "One day, I putted one of my favourite t-shirts in my backpack and I gave him. I always remember the smile he dedicated to me."

"What happened with that little boy?"

"I gave him others things. Pants, jeans, sweaters... because I wanted he was happy. But my parents discovered that, and they change me to another school."

"Only because you gave him some of your clothes?"

Luhan assents.

"Yes. Only because of that."

Minseok looks the colourful flowers, quietly.

"Why are you confessing this to me?"

"Because you look like that little boy." Luhan makes knowns his reason. "You have the same eyes."

"But I wasn't that boy, because I would remember something like that."

Luhan laughs.

"I know you aren't that boy, Minseok, because that boy died one year later I was changed to school."

"Oh my... I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry." The tallest one smiles him. "He died because his mother kills him; after, she suicided."

"Ugh..."

"Ugh... yes."

"How do you know that?" 

"When I had 15 years, I passed in front of his district. I wanted contact with him and be his friend. But when I stop in his house..." Luhan bite his lips with a broken-heart. "His house looked abandoned, dirty... I asked to a neighbour about the family who lived in that house, and they said me all the story."

"Oh, Luhan...

"When I said all that to my parents... do you want to know what they said to me?" Minseok assents. "They say (don't care about that, Luhan; poor people are disgusting. Someone like you, very lucky, can't understand their life) 

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..." The tallest one gulp with difficulty. "Since that day, I started to hate my own society, so I can understand you, Minseok. Its normal that you feel so disgusted with some things about my sister."

"Well... now, I don't feel rare." Minseok laughs. "But I'm very surprised that one boy of this society, can understand my feelings. Say me, Luhan, is because that boy, that you live in the poor side; of the city?

"Yes. I don't want be relational with my family. But it’s funny, because they are embarrassed of have a son like me, but I'm more ashamed to have parents like them."

"I prefer someone like you." Minseok confesses, looking Luhan with a pretty and a lovely eyes. The tallest one can't calm his own heart, which is beating really fast for some reason.

Minseok glances Luhan in a carnal and passional way, such hard, that makes Luhan hot. 

What is this feeling?

Why Minseok wish kiss Luhan lips with urgently?

In that moment, both forget all the world, and only remember one thing: that strange feeling which impulse them to something pervert. 

"Minseok..." Luhan murmurs, finally, with his own voice wheezy. "I... I..."

When Minseok realise he is looking Luhan as if he would want pounce on him, he moves the eyes to other side.

"Sorry... I don't know what happened."

Luhan assents, watching his own hands.

"Yes, don't worry." He laughs. "Hey, Minseok, do you want to do something funny?

The older one raises an eyebrow.

"What is your definition of something funny, Luhan?"

With a naughty and lively smile, Luhan replies. 

"It's a surprise."

"What?" Minseok scream, laughing very hard. "Seriously? Jimin would be mad."

"I don't care about her anymore. I only want meet you to more and more, because I feel that we have connected. What do you think?"

Minseok doesn't have any doubt.

"I feel the same."

"So... do you want do something with me tonight?"

"Well, why not? Jimin doesn't care neither about me, so why I need care about her opinion?" The boy with big cheeks assumes. "I hope you take me in a funny place, not like this fucking party."

"Believe in me."

.  
.  
.  
.

One hour later, Luhan have taken Minseok in his own car to a secret place in the middle of the night, without think about how Jimin will reacts. In fact, Minseok has forgotten his girlfriend, and only is thinking in Luhan.

When the car stops, the tallest one observes the tiny and muscle body near to him. 

"We have arrived, Minseok."

The mentioned one assents.

"And... what type of place is this?" His curious eyes watch around the street, while he leaves the red car. "It's a... pub?"

"It's not only a pub, Baozi. It's the motherfucking best pub in Seoul."

Laughing, Minseok responds.

"Baozi? What is Baozi?"

"It's a Chinese aliment. Someday, maybe, I will say you what is a Baozi."

"You are so unjust..." He pouts.

"C'mon, Minseok. This night will be the best night in our lives. I promise."

In an urgent way, Luhan takes Minseok hands and moves his legs into the <>.

"Are you ready?" The Chinese boy asks.

Minseok smiles.

"I'm always ready for a true party."

"Yeah. This is the party of poor boys." Luhan jokes while he is laughing.

"Jimin will die if she would know that we both are here."

Luhan shrugs, showing indifference to his own sister. Minseok can see that they don't feel a real love that the rest of brothers and sisters have. Luhan and Jimin seems like they hate each other, and Minseok feel his curiosity, asking himself what is the true reason why they don't love each other.

When both enter to the pub, they listen the loud music, the sexual ambient and the laughs of all people. Infected by that type of atmosphere, Luhan takes Minseok to the centre of the pub, and start to dance. 

"I don't know how dance..." Minseok murmurs, shyly.

"Do you really think people cares about how dance?" Luhan screams. "You only need move your body like me."

"This is so embarrassing..."

But Minseok is brave, and feel the necessity of enjoy this night, like the Chinese one, his new attractive friend. Because of that, he starts moving his body calmly.

"Ok, you are doing well, Baozi."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course!"

Ten minutes later, Minseok is more animated, and Luhan decides to do another thing.

"Hey, do you want to drink some alcohol?"

"Luhan, really?" Minseok laughs. "There isn't a good poor party in a pub, without soju. The only parties where people don’t drink, is in all those stupid rich parties."

"True." Luhan smiles. "C'mon. We will dance later."

Both get close to the bar top, where there are three sexy men, and the three are talking with some clients. One of these men ups his head and watches Luhan and Minseok; he says something to another man and he starts to walk to them. 

"What do you both want for drink?"

"Two bottles of soju, please." Minseok answers.

"Ok."

The man, with blonde hair, gives them the two bottles of soju. After that, Luhan pays for Minseok, without the permission of the older one.

"Luhan, I could pay my alcohol."

"I know, Baozi; but I wanted invite you this night. I think you have suffered so much this day, with Jimin and all this shit about rich society."

Minseok sighs, and smiles.

"Ok, then. C'mon, I need dance and drink a lot."

"I can see that you are loving my surprise." Luhan affirms. "I'm delighted."

"You have had a great idea." Minseok confirms. "I needed. The truth is that, in these last days, I have thought a lot about my relationship with your sister."

The Chinese one sees Minseok with full curiosity.

"Seriously? You want break up with her?"

With a long sigh, Minseok responds.

"I think yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I don't want you be mad with me, because it's your sister..."

Luhan roll his eyes.

"Minseok, my sister and I don't love each other, ok? She made to me a lot of pain in the past. I didn't want say anything because she is your girlfriend but..." He stops to talk.

"What happened, Lu?"

"Look, Baozi, Jimin is the most hypocrite girl in the world. She seems like an angel, but is a fucking demon."

"But... what did she in the past?"

"She fucked, five years ago, my boyfriend."

Minseok opens his eyes, surprised and petrified.

"What? You... I mean... She... Oh my..."

Luhan looks the floor, a little irritated.

“Yeah… Oh my…” He laughs in a cynical way, with his eyes in tears. “We never have been the best brother and sister in the world, but… but I could never do something like that, Minseok. Not, in the past. Now… ugh… I want…”

“Luhan?”

“Sometimes… I want pay back with the same coin… I want that she feels miserable, like I felt that day, when I saw my boyfriend fucking Jimin.”

“Lu…”

“You don’t know how its feels when you see, in front of your face, your sister and your boyfriend, cheating on you, in the same bed where you fuck with him…”

In that moment, Minseok open his arms and Luhan hugs him, occulting his tearing face in Minseok’s neck. 

“I don’t know how feels that, but I know something more important than this.” The older one murmurs with a soft voice, while he caresses his silky hair. “You didn’t deserve this. You didn’t deserve that boyfriend, and that sister.”

“She is your girlfriend.”

“Yes, but I think I’m not in love with her anymore, and now, I know something very terrible about her. I can’t believe she made that to you, Lu. If before that, I thought in break up with Jimin, now, I’m sure.”

“I don’t want you break up with her only for me.”

“It’s not only for you.” Minseok contests. “There are a lot of things that will make me end with this relationship with her, Lu. A lot. She… she isn’t for me. And…” He stops during seconds, and continues. “I think… I think I’m falling in love with another person, in one night.”

Luhan gets away of Minseok arms and looks him with his sparkling eyes. 

"You...What do you mean?"

(Fuck... why I say that?)

“Well… I… I only…” The older one feels his big cheeks blushed. “I mean…”

Watching that Minseok is really blocked and frustrated, Luhan decides take his hand and smiles him.

“Hey, Minseok, do you want drink more alcohol?”

“Don’t you be mad with me for saying…?”

“I’m happy, because I’m feeling the same.” Luhan confesses. “I don’t know if is the start of a love story, a one night stand or something else, but you will break up with Jimin, and we both have connected.” He says with a radiant smile, that makes Minseok’s heart beat more fasten than before. “Don’t be nervous, Baozi, only go with the flow with me.”

Hypnotised, Minseok assents.

“Ok.”

.  
.  
.  
.

One hour later, they both have drunk a lot of soju, so now they are very drunk. Luhan, with his cheeks red, sets his arm in Minseok's shoulders, and laughs about something unknown. The older one, for other way, looks Luhan with lust.

"I... I don't know why I'm laughing..." Luhan screams. "I think... we have drunk too much."

"I think so." Minseok says, watching his lips with desire. "I'm hot, Lu. I'm excited and I'm feeling my erection in my pants"

With enjoyment in his own face, Luhan raises a eyebrow.

"Do you have an erection?" 

"Yeah... sorry."

"Why are you excited?" the Chinese one asked while looks the bulge in his pants, very big. "You pervert."

"I couldn't avoid it." Minseok murmurs with a cute pout in his mouth. "I'm so drunk... and you attracted me too much. You are too hot for me, Lu... you are more attractive than Jimin, and I don't love her anymore."

"My god...you are really drunk as a skunk tonight." He laughs. "C'mon, it's the moment to go to some of our houses."

"My house." Minseok murmurs. "Please..."

"Ok. Ok."

Seeing that Minseok and he can't walk well, Luhan rests his back in a wall, and starts to zigzags with his new friend. When they both are in the cold street, in middle of the night, the Chinese one ups a hand and screams for a taxi. When one taxi stops in front of them, Minseok enters on the car, laughing and murmuring something about <>. Luhan enters after the older one, rolling his eyes.

"I hope you don't remember this tomorrow."

"Lu..." Minseok says with a sickly-sweet voice. "I want you..."

"Oh my..."

"Where do you go?" The taxi driver asks, without watching them.

"Minseok, your house."

"Yes, yes..."

Minseok confirms his address with the taxi driver, who need two minutes for understand what is saying the drunk one. After that, he starts to drive. One minutes later, and when Luhan thinks that Minseok is sleeping, the Chinese one feels one hand in his left leg. That hand ups around that leg, and stops in the erection that Luhan wanted hide.

"Baozi... please... stop."

"I don't want stop, Lu... and I know that you don't want too."

"You have a girlfriend."

"I don't love her. I have new feelings for you."

"Oh my..." Luhan closes his eyes and swallow saliva. "Min... please, Minseok... stop."

"Luhan, I want break up with her, and know more about you. I want you love me."

"Minseok, you are too drunk. Tomorrow, you will be very embarrassed."

Minseok laughs.

"Maybe yes." He confirms. "But I'm being honest with my feelings for Jimin and for you. My heart doesn't beat with her, but it beats strong when you look at me, when you touch me and when you talk with me."

The hand in luhan's bulge starts to move, up and down, and the Chinese one moan. Blushed, his own hand covers his mouth and he bite his lips.

"Minseok... we are in a taxi."

"My house is near. Don't worry."

"Oh my god... I will go to the hell."

Minseok laughs another time.

"You will go with me."

"Yeah..."

The taxi driver stops to drive and look, a little ashamed, the couple. Very blushed, Luhan pays the taxi for Minseok and helps him to exit. Walking in zigzag, the two boys enter in the residential complex, without make too noise. Minseok, smiling like a fool, points at a door.

"That is my house, Lu."

"Ok. I need the keys, Minseok. Where are the keys?”

“Oh, in my pocket.”

“Which one of all pockets in your pants?”

Minseok smiles pervert.

“In the pocket of my butt.”

(Oh my fucking god...)

Shyly but naughty, maybe because he is excited and wants fucks Minseok like the older one want fucks him, he touches Minseok's butt and searches for the keys. When he founds it, he opens the door and they enter on the house. Once inside of the house, Minseok is dominated by his own lust and corners Luhan in the wall; after, he kisses him. Luhan closes his eyes and returns the kiss with passion, totally lascivious. 

Their bodies rub each other, and their erections touches, creating a dirty dance. Minseok moans and fakes a penetration to Luhan, who moans too. 

“Shit, Minseok…” He gasps. “This is bad.”

“I know…” Minseok kisses Luhan’s neck. “But I want make love with you. It’s not only one night stand.”

“Mm…”

“Say me, Luhan; do you want have sex with me?”

“Only if you promise me something important.” Minseok looks Luhan, and assents. “Tomorrow, break up with Jimin, please, and I will be yours.”

“Ugh… I promise, Lu.”

.  
.  
.  
.

Luhan thinks he is in the paradise, because this is the only way he can explain this type of feeling. Minseok is on his knees, totally naked; one of his hands in in Luhan’s dick, masturbating him; the other hand is in one of his legs. The older one takes the erection in his mouth, initiating a blowjob, and Luhan roll his eyes with pleasure.

“Uh… Minseok…” He murmurs. “It feels so good…”

The cute boy puts all the dick inside, looks Luhan eyes and smiles. After, ups his head, having only the glans in his mouth, and goes down another time.

“Ugh… yes…”

The Chinese one closes his eyes, concentrated in the big pleasure, and puts one of his hands in the Minseok’s brown hair. His hips move unconsciously, penetrating Minseok’s mouth, who continues go up and go down his head, sucking the dick. At that moment, Luhan feels a characteristic tingling in his belly, and stops his new partner.

“I don’t want cum now. I want cum inside your butthole.”

The older one laughs.

“It’s the time of have true sex, Lu.”

“Yeah.” He smiles. “Put in your hands and knees in the sofa. I will prepare you.”

"Don’t be delicated, I don’t like when people are delicate to me, I love hard sex."

“Ugh… don’t provoke me, please. I promise I will fuck you hard, and you won’t be able to remember anything than me and this sexual act.”

Luhan licks his own fingers and inserts one into Minseok's anus, slowly. Bit by bit, the finger enters completely, and Minseok sighs with pleasure. Then, he puts the second finger, more delicately, in case it hurts him. When both fingers are fully inside, his drunken mind decides it's time to have sex. The Chinese one removes the fingers of Minseok's anus and, without a condom, begins to put his penis inside, with force. Once fully inside, both boys sigh, lustful.

“Oh, yeah…” Minseok moans. “I love how feels your erection in my… my butt…”

“You are so tight…”

Like an animal in heat, Luhan begins to move his hips with force and quickly, fucking his sister's boyfriend without feeling bad. On the contrary, he feels better now than ever. And Minseok doesn’t think in Jimin, or that he is cheating on his girlfriend. He is only thinking in Luhan, and how he is in love with him, in only one night.

Both are so focused on the pleasure and love they share, that they don’t hear the door open suddenly, nor do they listen to the footsteps of someone who has just arrived. They have forgotten that they are at Minseok's house, and Jimin has the keys to that house.

“Oh my god! Why are you two…!”

In the face of the Jimin’s scream, they both stops to fuck, and watch her with surprise.

“Oh, fuck…” Minseok murmurs.

“You…” She cries. “You two… oh my… You… this is so disgusting… how could you do it, Minseok? With my brother…”

But Minseok it’s too drunk, so he sets aside Luhan and walks naked, with his erection showing.

“Sorry, but… I don’t love you…” He says. “I do something bad, I know, but…” He can’t continues to talk. Jimin hits Minseok in the face with the keys of the house, and run away, crying. “Well… I would feel a bad person, but I’m drunk and I want have an orgasm.”

Luhan roll his eyes.

“I don’t want have sex now, sorry.”

And Minseok makes a pout.

“Why?”

“My sister has seen how I fucked his boyfriend, Minseok… I can’t do anything now. I only want sleep and forget this moment.” 

“Are you feeling regret?” Minseok asks.

“No, I’m not. I only feel uncomfortable.”

“But… You still want know more things about me… true?”

Luhan looks Minseok’s insecurity, and laughs.

“Of course, Minseok. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> DON’T CHEAT! ITS BAD FOR YOUR PARNER! THIS IS ONLY A STORY! DON’T BE LIKE MINSEOK AND LUHAN!


End file.
